Crying on a Suitcase
by kdanielle123
Summary: Songfic using the song used in the title by Casey James. The story is about Kendall trying to keep his girlfriend from leaving L.A. after a huge argument. Will he be able to or watch her fly off in a plane. Kendall/OC


Songfic: Cryin on a Suitcase

Kendall's POV

Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you  
Run and jump into your truck, and hit the gas, burn some rubber up  
Yeah your time's running out  
Do it now

"Kendall!" I heard Carlos yell into the phone as I picked up.

"What?" I said grouchily. Me and my girlfriend, Vanessa, got into a huge fight last night, and I don't even know if we're still together. I regret everything I said last night, but I really need to cool down more before I go see her again.

"I think Nessa is leaving." I jumped out of bed the moment he said that and started throwing on clothes.

"What! Why do you say that?" I said trying to multitask, but I was failing miserably.

"She was acting really weird this morning. When I came in from getting the mail, she was standing by the door with her purse and everything she usually takes when she leaves. She then hugged me and told me she loved me like a brother, and then she left. I then walked up to her room to see if she left any clue to what was wrong with her, and I found a note saying she was going back home. She also said she's sorry for everything that went wrong, and she hopes you find someone better than her to live the rest of her life with. What did you do?" He asked the last part mad.

"We'll discuss that later. You call up Logan and James. I'm headed to the airport right now. When the guys pick up tell them to get to the airport and quick. I may not be able to stop her from leaving by myself."

"Alright only because I don't want to lose Nessa." I ran out of my house without even locking the door. I jumped into my car and hit the gas.

Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit  
Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting  
Whatever it takes  
You gotta get to that gate

"I would normally tell you to not just pull up to the airport and park illegally, but do you want to lose your girl?" The angel side said to me in my head.

"No I don't. I love her way to much to lose her." I said.

"Who needs her? You can get any girl out there." The devil side of me said.

"Don't listen to him just drive." The angel side said. I started driving even faster.

She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on the airplane  
Bout to take her out of here  
Ooh  
They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase

Vanessa's POV

"You know this is for the better, right?" The evil side said.

"No it isn't! You know you love Kendall! Why leave because of one argument. If you guys are going to do that, then you guys will never last. You just have to work through it!" The angel side said.

"But the things he said-" I started saying in my mind.

"He was just mad. He just got mad and couldn't control his anger. You've been called worse by Tyler." Tyler was my ex-boyfriend. He was the worse boyfriend ever.

"He still had no right to call you those things. You need to leave." The evil side said.

"What about Carlos then? If you won't stay for Kendall, how about you stay for your best friend. How do you think he'll react when he realizes you're gone?" The angel side said. I stayed silent. I didn't know what to think. The people that got off the plane I was getting on were flooding into the room I was sitting in. I sighed. I was to board the plane really soon.

Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up  
You can make excuses if you really want to lose her  
It's all on the line, do or die time  
Getting on your knees time

Kendall's POV

"I really messed up dude. I don't know what to do." I told my brother. I called him while I driving to the airport for advice.

"All I can say is you better be prepared to beg for her to stay. If you really want to win her back, get on your knees and beg." Kevin said.

"Anything else?"

"Well she loves you dude, but you know how sensitive she is. She may stay and say yes to going back, but it will take a while for you to win her trust back."

"Thanks dude."

"No prob." We hung up and sighed. I just hoped I could win her back.

Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her  
Everything good in your life begins and ends with her  
Lose your pride while you can  
Come on man be a man

"Have you told her you love her?" The angel side asked.

"No and it frustrates me that if I have messed things up, I will never get to tell her on top of me losing the love of my life." I said.

"You don't really love her. It's just that phase where you guys think you love each other, but then you get married and realize you guys made a huge mistake." The evil side said.

"Why don't you shut up?" The angel side asked.

"Why don't you?" They started arguing more.

"Both of you just shut up and let me drive. I have to stop Nessa from leaving. They surprisingly shut up after I said that. I pulled up to a door to the airport, jumped out of the car, and ran inside.

She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on the airplane  
Bout to take her out of here  
Ooh  
They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase

Vanessa's POV

"We're now ready for you to board flight 180." The lady near the door to the plane tunnel said. She paused. "Flight 180 to Memphis, Tennessee may now board." I got up from where I was sitting and walked over to where the line was to get on the plane.

"Goodbye L.A." I said as I waited to get on the plane.

She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Waitin' on the airplane  
Bout to take her out of here

They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
Well you still got time

Kendall's POV

"Let me through! I need to go get my girlfriend!" I screamed as I tried to bypass security, but I couldn't.

"Sorry sir, but you have to go through security." One of the people working there said.

"It's fine he's with me." One of my old friends said coming up. The other guy just nodded his head and let me pass.

"Landon? Landon Fireson? You work here?" I asked surprised.

"Yep I got a job here about six months ago. I'm loving it."

"That's cool. I'm sorry we can't chat more, but I have to go stop my girlfriend from leaving." I said running off.

She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Waitin' on the airplane  
She'll fade into a goodbye sky

"Nessa!" I screamed as I got to the gate that was flying to Memphis. The door to the tunnel closed. I fell into a seat and started crying I lost her. I lost the love of my life.

"She's gone?" I heard Carlos ask right beside me. I nodded my head. "I hate you so much right now." I heard him kick a chair.

"Carlos calm down." Logan said.

"He caused my best friend to leave! How can I not be mad at him?" I heard dragging.

"We'll calm him down. You just hang tight for a minute." James said as I heard Carlos protested as they drug him away. I continued to cry. I then heard footsteps come up behind me. I thought it was the guys. "Guys can you just take me home?" I asked not looking up.

"I'm not a guy." I heard a familiar girl voice say. I gasped and looked up to see my girlfriend, Vanessa standing there. I jumped over the seat and hugged her tightly.

"You didn't leave!" I exclaimed happily.

"I couldn't bring myself to leave. I love you too much to let one argument break us up." She said. I was so happy I kissed her right there in the airport. She thankfully kissed back. Everything was right in the world.

"I love you too." I said hugging her again once we stopped kissing.


End file.
